Rencor
by MittaM
Summary: Po & Tigresa. Mucho peor cuando cometes el error de sentirlo hacia un amigo.


**Notas:**

Gracias por haber elegido una historia de mi creación.

No hay nada peor en esta fría tierra que pelearse con un amigo. Es por mucho una de las más dolorosas experiencias que uno puede tener desde el momento en que te das cuenta que las cosas están malas hasta cuando les toca verse a la cara y disculparse. Algunas veces podemos reconciliarnos y otras veces...

Sin más, les dejo la historia. Gracias y que la disfruten.

 **Rencor**

Mientras lustraba la última columna del salón Tigresa intento recordar nuevamente que había hecho que las cosas se salieran de control, pero la rabia y la frustración que tenían dentro no se lo permitían, nublándole la mente de los detalles que habían llevado al castigo que tenían en manos.

No recordaba quien de los dos había empezado pero sí que había iniciado con palabras, después de todo el Guerrero Dragón tenia la facilidad de hacer que incluso alguien como ella fuese atraída a entablar conversación. Sabía que en algún momento los comentarios se conectaron con bromas y llego un momento en que las bromas no parecían tan graciosas. Eso llevo a filosas directas que llevaron a alzamientos de voz que llevaron a insultos que ninguno creía del otro pero que eran imposibles de detener en aquel punto.

Tampoco recordaba quien había lanzado el primer golpe pero sí que desde el primero ambos sabían que estaban siendo llevados por las emociones y no el raciocinio. Se lanzaron el uno sobre el otro sin piedad, destruyendo rápidamente la cocina mientras sus cuerpos rebotaban en el suelo y traspasaban las paredes. Cuando llegaron al salón principal del Palacio de Jade su riña se había vuelto conocimiento de los otros Furiosos quienes veían a distancia a sus dos compañeros destrozándose sin piedad entre puños, patadas, gruñidos y esputos de sangre.

Algo que si recordaba fue un breve momento en aquella pelea sin sentido. En un momento en que se impactaron con tal fuerza que ambos salieron volando en dirección contraria los dos cayeron de rodillas y se miraron detenidamente. Se vieron el uno al otro y solo reconocieron frente a ellos animales rabiosos con las pupilas dilatadas, el pelaje erizado y los dientes ensangrentados. Con la respiración agitada cada uno pensó por una fracción de segundo detenerse por el bien del otro pero ambos sabían que estaban peleando por culpa de emociones y, por mas ridículos que estaban quedando frente a sus compañeros, no pensaban en detenerse.

Fue cuando se lanzaron nuevamente que finalmente fueron detenidos por el Maestro Shifu, moviéndose tan rápido como un rayo, golpeándolos en puntos de presión que los hiso detener de inmediato, doblándose del dolor. Pese a la terrible sensación en los músculos hicieron lo imposible por moverse del suelo, sintiendo la mirada de desaprobación del Shifu al verlos retorcerse. La vergüenza de ambos fue tanta que les pesaba más que el castigo que el Maestro implanto sobre ellos, lo cual era una gran comparación tomando en cuenta que había pasado más de medio día y aun no habían terminado.

La mente de Tigresa volvió al presente. Subida en lo alto de una de las columnas del Palacio de Jade su estomago gruñía y sus músculos se sentían lastimados por lo brutal de la tarea. En su garra temblorosa se encontraba el cepillo de dientes con el que debía llevar a cabo el castigo impuesto: Limpiar cada centímetro del salón principal del Palacio de Jade. Cada. Centímetro.

 _Cada centímetro, y no quiero escuchar un solo sonido de sus bocas!_ Fue lo único que dijo el Maestro Shifu cuando dejo los 2 baldes y los cepillos a sus pies. Sin permitirles comer, asearse o descansar, un brutal golpe sobre el cráneo de Po al intentar quejarse fue la única motivación que necesitaron para empezar de inmediato. Fieles a la orden de su maestro y movidos por remediar su comportamiento ambos siguieron la instrucción al pie de la letra; arrodillados en el suelo y subidos en las columnas, cada esquina y grieta del salón fue cepillado intensamente mientras el sol recorría el cielo hasta caer pesadamente, dando paso a una tibia y moribunda noche.

Desde lo alto Tigresa miro alrededor, su cola enrollada firmemente en la columna: No había ni una sola parte de las armaduras, estantes y decoraciones a su vista que no radiaba lustrosa, lo cual podría enorgullecerla cualquier otro día si no fuese porque sentía que podía desmayarse en cualquier momento, prometiéndose nunca volver a ser sometida a semejante castigo.

Un gruñido hiso que sus orejas se levantaran. Su mirada recorrió el salón hasta posarse con la enorme figura de Po quien se encontraba tumbado en el piso jadeando compulsivamente. Sus dedos temblaban visiblemente y por lo profundo que se encontraban sus ojos estaba tan agotado como ella. Ambos cruzaron miradas y al mismo tiempo destrozaron el cepillo de dientes que tenían en la garra, gritando enfadados..

Tigresa bajo con cuidado y camino en cuatro patas hacia donde Po. Sus ojos se encontraron y el pelaje de la nuca se les erizo. Nuevamente la riña que los había puesto en esa situación volvió a sus mentes pero con cada vuelta que pasaba en sus cerebros mas confusos se hacían los detalles.

Estuvieron uno al lado del otro hasta que finalmente Po se levanto del suelo, gimiendo adolorido. Intento cerrar las garras completamente pero sus dedos estaban demasiado entumecidos. Ambos miraron alrededor en silencio contemplado su proeza, no para satisfacción personal, sino para estar seguros de que no se les había escapado algún rincón que causase la rabia del Maestro Shifu. Dando por terminada la tarea ambos se dieron media vuelta y salieron del salón. La caminata hacia las habitaciones se sintió eterna, arrastrada por el incomodo silencio que flotaba sobre ellos.

Una garra se poso sobre el hombro de Tigresa, haciendo que la Maestra se girara de golpe, empujando el brazo violentamente. Po había retractado el brazo sin intención de pelear, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a la cocina.

Tigresa cambio su mirada entre la cocina y Po un par de veces. El panda se encogió de hombros con indiferencia y volvió a insistir. Fue en ese preciso momento en que Tigresa no aguanto más. Exasperando frustrada empujo a Po fuera de su camino mientras salía en dirección al jardín.

...

La noche se sentía tan miserable como Tigresa. Sentada bajo el árbol de duraznos podía ver el cielo gris y nublado, sin ninguna estrella visible. Sus hombros estaban hundidos y su cola se arrastraba por el suelo levantando tierra y polvo a su paso. Estaba hambrienta, cansada y avergonzada pero, por sobre todas las cosas, triste. Total y completamente triste.

Una vez más su mente intento recordar los eventos y dar con el culpable de la situación pero ahora mismo no podía importarle menos. Lo único que quería en aquel momento era dejar de sentir culpa por las palabras que dijo, los golpes sin sentido que repartió y el dolor que se trajo sobre su amigo. Se llevo las garras al rostro y suspiro vencida, apretando los nudillos hasta quedar blancos bajo el pelaje.

Un peculiar jadeo se escuchaba aproximarse por la subida hacia el árbol de duraznos. Tigresa bajo la cabeza y cerró los ojos, sintiéndose entumecer al escuchar la forzada respiración de Po, recuperando el aliento al notar su presencia. Hiso todo lo posible por levantarse, girar la cabeza o tan solo decir alguna palabra; lo que sea con tal de decirle lo arrepentida que estaba de lo que había ocurrido y lo poco que le importaba quien lo había iniciado pero un nudo en la garganta se lo impedía.

Un sonido frente a sus pies hiso que abriera los ojos. Mientras sentía a Po sentarse a su lado admiro la bandeja con fideos, bollos, arroz y te, absorbiendo el delicioso aroma de los platos. Giro a verlo y sintió su estomago hundirse, pues la sonrisa y mirada cálida del Panda no estaba en su rostro: Su frente estaba arrugada y sus pupilas verdes estaban nubladas por una profunda negatividad. Antes de que pudiera decir nada la rodeo con un brazo y la acerco hacia sí, abrazándola fuertemente.

En ese momento Tigresa gruño incomoda, haciendo lo posible por soltarse, pero Po no cedió. Finalmente exhalo frustrada y retorno el abrazo, los brazos de ambos apretando con tal fuerza que maltratarían a una persona normal. Ambos intentaron hablar varias veces pero tenían miedo de que lo que saliera de sus bocas empeorara la situación, así que dejaron que sus cuerpos hicieran las pases iníciales que tanto necesitaban.

Tigresa rompió el abrazo y junto su frente con la de Po, sujetándolo por los hombros. Ambos se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos y luego cerraron los parpados. Exhalaron al unisonó y por primera vez en aquel día ambos sonrieron, sintiéndose seguros de estar el uno frente al otro.

Tigresa se preguntaba si Po pensaba lo mismo que ella. Ella siempre lo vería como un compañero sobre el cual apoyarse. Huérfanos ambos, sentía un vinculo especial con él y le aterraba de sobremanera romperlo. La pelea del día de hoy quedaría en sus mentes por un tiempo pero aprenderían a sobrellevarla, pues incluso los mejores amigos se pelean, pero cuando solo se tienen el uno al otro como el caso de ellos, no había nada más importante que emendar la situación rápidamente, aun cuando la pena de afrontar que ambos se comportaron mal fuese desgarradora. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza a media que se su rencor empezó a disminuir mientras su cariño aumentaba. No había nada que debían decirse cuando la proximidad de sus rostros los llevaba a un mundo donde no había pelea que rompiera su amistad: Lo que debía pasar paso y el hecho de que todavía fuesen amigos era una victoria para ambos.

Cuando finalmente tuvieron todo el contacto que necesitaban ambos palparon la mejilla del otro y se sentaron el uno al lado del otro a esperar las pocas horas del amanecer. Tigresa tomo el tazón con los bollos, dirigiendo uno a su boca con los palillos. Mientras se regocijaba con el sabor que solo la comida de Po tenía en todo el valle le extendió el tazón, ofreciéndole gustosamente. Sin esperar una segunda invitacion el panda extendió la garra y tomo uno con la velocidad que solo un maestro de Kung Fu podría tener, su frente finalmente libre de arrugas. Por primera vez en aquel día ambos escucharon sus voces cuando empezaron a reír sin ningún motivo aparente.

 **Fin**.


End file.
